


Baby I Am a Wreck When I'm Without You

by paperxcrowns



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Wally West, Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No editing we die like jason todd, Romani Dick Grayson, dick and wally being domestic boyfriends, for the feels, i have birdflash on my mind can you tell, if u squint, in this household we support social worker dick grayson 🙏, or like Wally West :), title from line without a hook by ricky montgomery, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxcrowns/pseuds/paperxcrowns
Summary: If he listened closely, he could hear Wally’s heartbeat. Their linked hands were resting in the small space between their bodies.“I missed this,” Dick said softly.Wally pressed his face into Dick’s hair, his hand reaching up to hug Dick closer to him.“Me too,” he murmured into his hair. “I missed you.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150
Collections: Прочитано (Impernini)





	Baby I Am a Wreck When I'm Without You

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write 1k of these two idiots being in love because i love them <3

Wally always looked at peace when he slept.

Every time Dick startled awake in the middle of the night, he’d see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully beside him, his face relaxed and snoring softly. He hadn’t been aware of just how much he’d missed this until he’d gotten it back. How grounding it was to have someone there next to him to calm him down after a nightmare even without realizing it. Just by being there.

Dick had been startled awake again by a nightmare, but too late in the night to go back to sleep. 

The sun was already peeking in through the blinds, he could just say he’d woken up early. 

And he was perfectly content with spending the few extra hours before getting ready for work just staring at Wally.

He’d missed him.

He’d missed his stupid red hair, always mussed up because he never bothered brushing it. He’d missed his stupid goofy smile and his stupid laugh. He’d missed the constellation of freckles on his face and arms and shoulders that he loved to connect together in mindless patterns. 

Dick had missed his stupid boyfriend that he loved so much. 

He smiled softly, committing every detail to memory. Every single small detail. Remembering everything he’d forgotten in the year and a half when Wally had been gone. 

Gone. Not really. It was the word everyone used now, because Wally had been stuck in the Speed Force. Before he’d managed to come back, the word hadn’t been “gone”, it had been “dead”. 

Dick was perfectly fine with ignoring it because today was a good day. He was going to make it a good day to compensate for the nightmare that had shaken him down to his core. 

He hated nightmares. He hated not being a lucid dreamer like Tim, because it always meant that his dream self believed the nightmare was his reality. It wasn’t something that went away easily in the morning, despite the crushing relief to wake up a think, “this wasn’t real.”

Wally’s mouth was slightly open, his face revealing nothing of what he was dreaming about. Maybe he just never had nightmares. Dick didn’t know enough about dreams to really tell.

His hand reached up to flick the strands of red hair out of Wally’s face gently.

Dick almost wished he could sleep as peacefully as Wally. Or at least look as peaceful as Wally did when he slept.

Dick started playing with Wally’s hair, the birds outside rising with the sun and chirping cheerfully. 

Wally stirred at that, rolling over on his back, his eyes fluttering open. Dick’s hand dropped on the pillow. 

“Morning sunshine,” Dick said softly.

Wally tilted his head towards Dick, his eyes green, green like the leaves under the summer sun, a green Dick had forgotten was this vibrant. 

Losing the person you were madly in love with really makes one rethink the importance of the smallest details, the smallest gestures. 

Wally smiled sleepily, closing his eyes again. “Morning,” he mumbled, his hand finding Dick’s and lacing his fingers through Dick’s loosely. “Slept well?”

Dick hummed. “Better,” he said.

Not fine. Not good. Better. Because Wally was back. Because he didn’t wake up alone and in the dark after a nightmare with only his tears and demons as company. Because he’d been having fewer nightmares about Wally lately.

“Mm, that’s good.”

“Very.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence. Dick listened to Wally’s steady breathing, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

He almost thought Wally had fallen back asleep when he asked, “what time is?” 

Dick glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock on his bedside table. “Six fifteen.”

“Wow, that’s early.” Wally pulled his covers up to his chin and snuggled deeper in them. “Fucking birds won’t shut up.”

Dick chuckled quietly. “You could buy earplugs. I could steal a box of the wax ones Bruce uses--”

“Could you kill the birds instead?”

Dick grimaced. “Nope. Sorry, that’s not part of the deal.”

Wally looked up at Dick. “Are pancakes a part of the deal?”

“Only if you get up,” Dick said, smirking. 

Wally pouted. “Five more minutes? Please? The bed is so warm.”

Dick leaned forward to press a kiss against Wally’s lips. 

“Fine,” he said, his free arm wrapping over Wally’s bare side under the covers, letting his head slot neatly beneath Wally’s chin. 

If he listened closely, he could hear Wally’s heartbeat. Their linked hands were resting in the small space between their bodies.

“I missed this,” Dick said softly.

Wally pressed his face into Dick’s hair, his hand reaching up to hug Dick closer to him.

“Me too,” he murmured into his hair. “I missed you.”

Dick never wanted this morning to end. He didn’t want to get up and go to work no matter how much he loved it. He never wanted to go on patrol tonight. He just wanted to be here, in this timeless bubble of warmth and safety forever.

“I’m not letting your dumbass get stuck in the Speed Force again,” Dick said. “Never do anything as stupid as that again.”

Wally huffed. “I’ll try my best.”

“You’d better,” Dick said, closing his eyes and taking notice of every detail. The warm puffs of Wally’s breath against the nape of his neck, the birds chirping outside, the rays of sunlight spilling over the sheets of the bed like liquid gold.

If he lost all of this again, at least this time he’d have more details, more memories. 

Dick eventually pulled away from Wally and sat up, nudging Wally in the process. 

“Five minutes are up,” he said. “Get your ass out of bed.”

Wally groaned dramatically and pulled the covers over his head. “No,” he told Dick, his voice muffled.

Dick rolled his eyes playfully. “If we don’t get up now, we’ll literally run out of time to make pancakes, and you are  _ not _ making me late to work again. This week’s been hectic enough as it is.”

Wally poked his head out of the sheets. “Here’s an idea.  _ You _ go make pancakes and you leave me to wallow in my hatred for mornings.”

Wally’s new apartment was clean and new. Dick admitted that he found it nice. Wally had planned on repainting some rooms in more colorful tones. The white was boring, he’d told Dick. Maybe he’d ask Bart to help. Or members of their old team. 

The bedroom was still sparsely furnished, still too new for it to be really Wally. The desk was only covered in stacks of papers and framed pictures of Wally with Iris and Barry or him with the team, not yet decorated with Wally’s tiny plastic dinosaur collection or the colorful tea lights that he bought by the dozen. 

The walls were white and bare, no pictures hung yet, or posters taped up.

Dick and Wally’s clothes were strung all over the floor, exactly where they’d been tossed to the ground without care last night. Too heated in the moment to properly care where they would land.

Dick didn’t bother with getting dressed yet. It was too early and he’d do it after his shower. He picked up his shirt from yesterday off from where it was slung over the back of the desk chair and pulled it over his head. 

He turned to look at Wally as he pulled up his boxers. “Come on, Walls,” he said. “Breakfast. Sleep later. The sun’s out.”

Wally hummed. “Not convincing enough.”

“How about this?” Dick asked, hand on the doorknob. “If you’re not in the kitchen in ten minutes I’m going to keep all the pancakes for myself.”

Wally narrowed his eyes at Dick. “I love you, but you are walking a double-edged sword, babe.” 

“I love you too,” Dick said. “Ten minutes,” he reminded Wally playfully before walking out, smiling as Wally groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr :)](https://blas-ph-emy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
